


A “GREAT” Time

by YeetsLife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, The dick is another person, This is cursed af, but I have no regrets on doing so, i have been forced to post this, thank you to the people who forced me, this is no, time to bring out the eye bleach once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetsLife/pseuds/YeetsLife
Summary: Read at your own risk please, contains (kind of) graphic depictions of rape and Stockholm Syndrome.
Relationships: Lila Desroses & Horse Prince
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, I feel evil  
> I picked out this song, [DeepThroat](https://youtu.be/t_AWCiMtCJk) by [CupcakKe](https://www.youtube.com/user/CupcakKeFisno%E2%80%9D%20rel=).

“Ugh! Senpai, FUCK ME NOW.” Lila gasped as the precious [horse prince](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/54/0c/0e540c9610a4a0180d653c4e54ba0375.jpg) shoved two fingers deep in her. “What was that, I don’t speak disrespect.” He said while scissoring her mercilessly.

“A-ngh S-senpai” Lila felt her dripping everywhere. “P-please fuck me, I want your delicious cock in me write now!” The horse prince pulled his fingers out from Lila and said “That’s more like it” before he positioned his 3 foot long cock above her throbbing cunt.

“What are you waiting for Senpai? FUCK ME!!!!!!” With that, the horse prince slammed his whole length in Lila, earning him a stifled scream. Tears pooled out of Lila’s eyes as he pounded her over and over again.

The pleasure was too much, he was too big, it felt like she was going to burst. “Slow down S-senpai.” “Look who’s talking princess, just shut up and let me fuck you.” Lila shrieked as she climaxed all over his cock.

The horse prince was still going at her even after she came down. Lila started stroking him as he kept his pace steady. Just a few more strokes and he burst inside of her, painting her insides with his seed and claiming her for good. “I love you Senpai.” They fell to the ground and stayed like that till they eventually fell asleep


	2. The truth

Numerous days after their little scene, Lila had discovered that she was pregnant...WITH QUADRUPLETS! That appeared to be somewhat abnormal, he wasn't prepared to turn into a pony father, and unquestionably not of four kids/horses. 'This is going to be fun' he thought wryly, running endlessly to his accomplice.

* * *

In two or three weeks, Lila started giving birth, shouting as far as possible. Objections, put-downs, and yells were every one of the one. All things considered, he can't drive cuz… he was a pony, so he needed to request help from his rancher companion.

The pony ruler himself had no enthusiasm for meeting his "youngsters". He wasn't even certain on the off chance that it was his or not, since he didn't know whether his better half was devoted to him. Since he pondered it, she has been taking care of a portion of different ponies in the stable while he was sleeping. 'THAT'S IT' he thought, 'MY Better half IS A Prostitute AND THOSE ARE NOT MY Horses!!'

It was an issue understood for him, to realize that it wasn't his youngsters, yet he was somewhat tragic too, since he currently realizes that his seed didn't endure. He let out a tormented 'NEIGHHHHH' as he crumbled onto the harsh hills of soil. Drastically, he nodded off.

He was suddenly woken by a couple of hooves striking into the ground. He briskly got up, and barely missed a minuscule horse running his direction. He took a gander at his better half indignantly, anticipating some statement of regret, and there was.

Lila slowly approached him, carefully eyeing him. Once she was within earshot, she said “I’m adopted and you’re my brother.” He falters back, astounded by her remark. "What's more, the Rancher is my uncle" she spat. He jeered, taking a gander at the horses. "At that point who is the dad?" He asked. “This guy named Neigh Neigh.”

The pony sovereign's life flashed before his eyes, as he swooned in stun. The following morning, he was discovered dead, and Lila was captured for creature savagery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end :p  
> I literally died while writing this, this is why it took so long to write

**Author's Note:**

> First of all.....  
> Get 🧚 some 🧚help 🧚  
> Second of all  
> W h y


End file.
